dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Frankrusso
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Frankrusso! Thanks for your edit to the Bruce Wayne (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- SFH (Talk) 14:45, December 24, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Bruce Wayne (New Earth) Letting you know... we changed the pagenames of some important characters like Batman to help with search engine optimization, but you're still supposed to treat them using the regular naming conventions. That's why the top of the page Bruce Wayne (New Earth) still reads Bruce Wayne (New Earth). So everything is still uniform, and functionally nothing has changed, it's only a cosmetic difference. And all of the appearances are automatically collected in Category:Bruce Wayne (New Earth)/Appearances so switching the link on comic pages loses those from the main category. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Justice League Origins Hey man, excellent job on this page, man. I put up the template meaning to get to it eventually, but you wrote an awesome article and hit all the bases. It's going to be a lot easier explaining early League membership in the profiles for the big characters. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Cite comic I keep on seeing you using the cite comic template on articles... we don't have that here. I'm pretty sure that only exists on wikipedia. Wikipedia needs that, because they can't have articles for every single individual comic. We do have articles for every single individual comic, so we just link to them and then that has the writer and the year and stuff. all you need to do is or Teen Titans (Volume 3) #88 (the second for volumes higher than 1), etc. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Batman Origins Hey... one of the trickiest things about writing these big articles is the way continuity changes over time. One of the big reasons we have pages like Batman Origins as umbrella subjects, and storyline pages like Batman: The Long Halloween is so that we can go summarize important topics and link to more in-depth explanations. In some cases, for example some of the earlier Batman adventures, they're told with such big differences that it's easier to say things simply and link to the more complicated explanations. We try to write up the broad strokes of a story on the character page... but if it's not directly relevant or if it could be better explained somewhere else, then it's easier to keep things concise as per the manual of style. So, instead of writing up everything that happened exactly in the most recent interpretation of the Joe Chill murder, or Robin's origin... it's better to mention the most consistent elements. That way we're not completely disregarding stories that were at one point very canon (i.e. Batman: Year Two or Year Three), but people who want to read more about the specifics of a situation can easily check one click away. What is it that you thought should be changed? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC)